


Tubbo and Some Others Talk To Mobs Oneshots

by XasdicDanz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Tubbo talks to mobs, dream talks chill with a mob, jschlatt talks to a chicken, oneshots, the gang finds themselves talking to some mobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XasdicDanz/pseuds/XasdicDanz
Summary: Some random oneshots of people on the Dream SMP suddenly capable of talking to some mobs. I might make a story out of this in the future.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade &; TommyInnit &; Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 140





	1. Who were they? (Tubbo unintentionally scares a few common mobs by mentioning Schlatt)

**Author's Note:**

> Dunno what I'm doing but it just came...

Tubbo walks mindlessly in the forest. He was lost in thought that he forgets that the sun was setting. He only noticed it when an arrow nearly struck him across the face. In a panic, he runs away and as if on cue a message pinged on his comm watch.

_jSchlatt: Tubbo, a word with you please_

"You've got to be kidding me..." Tubbo says, he tries to separate him from the mobs, but they just keep on coming.

'Which way do I go again?' he thinks, he runs through a wall of bushes and finds out that behind the hedge was a sixty-foot drop into a ravine. He retracts his head back in and looks at the circle of mobs surrounding him and inching closer.

'Is this how I die? By a pack of mobs, without any armor or weapon at all?' he takes small step back as the group of mobs slowly closed in, he shut his eyes and waited for impact. All of the sudden a brush of voices lit up in his ears, those of tired ones, excited and grovel like ones... and he unintentionally mutters out loud;

"Please stop, I need to see Schlatt.."

Then it stopped, just like the crunch of grass that the mobs made stopped. The scurrying and the voices turned into low mutters. Tubbo opens his eyes, and the mobs were gone, as if they were never there. Tubbo smiles to himself and walks away from the hedge and towards Manburg, maybe he had to thank the voices at least. Who were they?

_jSchlatt: Tubbo, please come NOW_

_Tubbo_: Sorry sir, a little problem with mobs_

_jSchlatt: I swear you can't even handle yourself properly..._

Meanwhile...

**_"I'm not messin' with that kid no more... I'll gonna get in trouble with Pres Schlatt" Brevery says, clenching his rotten flesh in front of Sven, who was testing his arrows._ **

**_"C'mon I didn't get target practice with that dude, why are we even scared of that goat man anyway?" Sven says, putting the rotten fist away from his face. Brevery just growls._ **

**_"Guys, I just want to sleeeeeep" the pouty voice of Haze rang from the trio, his four tiny legs dragging him._ **

**_"SHUT UP! HAZE!" both skeleton and zombie says in unison._ **


	2. How? (Wilbur talks to another Big Man)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur talks to an Enderman

(At night...)

Wilbur slashes the final creeper as it transforms into dust, gunpowder dropping at his feet. He grabs them in a furious haste and walks to his crafting table, making another TNT block, a little more then he would have a stack and a half of TNT enough to blow up Manburg. ("Don't forget the sand blocks!")

 **"Wilbur Soot?"** a drowsy yet moarnful and unfamiliar voice says from behind him, WIlbur growls.

"Yes, it's me... What the fuck do you want?" Wilbur snarls, whipping his body around, enchanted diamond sword in hand, only to be met with nothing, except for the ultimately recognizable glowing purple particles that emit from an Enderman or if someone used an Ender Pearl.

 **"Nothing in particular, just wanted to see if I can help you..."** The voice says, from behind him again, Wilbur scoffs. He whips around again, sword slicing the air in clean cut. Nothing, yet again, except for the purple particles.

"How?" he says in a sarcastic voice. No response, he scoffs and turns back to his crafting table, only to see it filled with stacks of gunpowder and sand, the TNT output is waiting at the end. Wilbur blinks and looks around, confused.

 **"Surprised?"** The voice now asked in a sarcastic manner like Wilbur did, mocking him.

"Wh... How?" Wilbur asks yet again. No response. This agitates him.

"Can't you just tell me you da-" Wilbur was suddenly picked up around his torso, and his mind went in a dizzying whirl. This was the same feeling he got when he first used an Enderpearl, but 10x worse. Then it stopped, Wilbur found himself in a dim forest. He leans against the tree as his stomach lurches, and barfs at the roots of it.

 **"Ah, now I see why humans like you use our eyes... Our entire capability of teleportation with another being does cost a lot of things, human are far most the ones who have the worst reactions..."** the voice says in curiosity, Wilbur continues to barf. He puts his hand behind him and flips off, whoever he hopes to be there.

 **"And I do not understand why that form of hand language is offensive to other humans..."** the voice says yet again, good he got the sign he just didn't know what it meant. Wilbur finally stops barfing and he wipes his mouth, before straightening his posture.

"It means 'I hate you'..." Wilbur says "But honestly, it means something worse...". A shrug was heard behind him.

 **"Turn around..."** The voice says, Wilbur complied and turned around, a far distant bright light was there.

 **"Walk towards it..."** The voice commanded again, Wilbur doesn't know why he's following whoever, or whatever this is. He walks towards it, covering his eyes with a hand as he got closer, and for his eyes to adjust in light. He steps out of the forest and removes his hand, and his eyes widen in front him. An entire what seems to be a large group of creepers, gathered around a pond filled with sand. He slowly took in what this meant, creepers drop gunpowder and there are a ton of them here, they are gathered around a pond of sand. Meaning, **TNT**.

 **"Happy now?"** the voice whispers behind him, Wilbur smiles, his eyes growing with insanity.

"I want to know whoever this is... Tell me who you are..." Wilbur says, curiosity pouring out of his words.

**"Enclave, Enclave zen Kunos"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The responses are... awfully nice... 30 kudos...  
> also ignore the Enderman's last two names, it just popped in my mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticsm is okay with me, correct me if I'm wrong. I apologize if this oneshot is short, I was in a haste.


End file.
